Bienvenue dans la famille Fabray-Lopez
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur une famille comme les autres. Venez découvrir cette famille composée de Quinn et Santana, Maëlle, Lucas et Mathis :)


**Bonsoir ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué la rentrée approche, pour moi c'est demain, je rentre en seconde, ce qui signifie, nouveaux bâtiments, nouveaux profs et nouvelle classe (en plus c'est un lycée où je ne connais personne, toutes mes amies vont au lycée de secteur !) **

**Donc c'est pas mal de stress, et pour l'évacuer... J'écris ! **

**J'avais envie d'écrire un OS tous léger, juste pour faire passer la petite boule que j'ai dans mon estomac :)**

**Je pense que je posterais plusieurs OS ici, des OS Quinntana que j'écris quand je m'ennuie ou quand je suis stressée ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire !**

Quand Quinn fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son réveil à 6h45 ce matin, elle savait que la journée qui s'annonçait allait être longue. Elle l'éteignit et essaya de réveiller tant bien que mal sa femme, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, la poussa un peu, commença a la secouer, mais elle dormait toujours comme un loir. Finalement, elle lui donna une claque (pas très forte) sur la joue, Santana émergea.

« Hum...Il est tôôt murmura-elle

-Santana, c'est le jour de la rentrée.

-MERDE ! J'ai rien préparé ! »

Santana était désormais bien réveillée et courrait dans toute la chambre à la recherche de son ordinateur de boulot. Elle était une rédactrice en chef d'un grand magazine de mode. Et a dix heures, elle avait une grande réunion où elle devait présenter la nouvelle formule du magazine. Quant à Quinn, elle travaillait sa rentrée depuis plus d'une semaine et avait eu une journée de pré-rentrée. Elle était institutrice de CE2 et était passionnée par son métier. Son sac était déjà prêt depuis la veille et attendait avec impatience de rencontrer ses nouveaux élèves.

Pendant que Santana était déjà habillée d'un tailleur, Quinn avait pris le temps de se réveiller et était en train de mettre une robe blanche toute simple avait une petite ceinture marron clair autour de la taille. Il était a présent 7h15 et elles devaient réveiller leurs enfants. Quinn alla réveiller Maëlle, l'aînée, qui avait 13 ans, et qui rentrait en 4°, mais elle était déjà prête, assise sur son lit en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie, Sarah, au téléphone.

« Oui !...Non franchement c'est obligé on va être ensemble...Mais oui t'inquiète ! C'est juste le groupe de mecs qui va être séparé...

-Bon Maëlle, tu lache ton téléphone et vient déjeuner !

-Attends Maman ! C'est bon je suis plus un bébé, j'ai pas besoin de prendre mon petit déjeuner en même temps que vous ! Chuchota la jeune fille en posant la main sur ton téléphone, avant de reprendre la conversation avec son amie, Oui oui oui ! J'espère qu'on aura pas Mme Martinez en Anglais ! T'imagines !...C'est vrai ? Cool ! … Oui donc y aucune chance qu'on l'aie !...Super ! »

Quinn quitta alors la chambre. Santana elle s'était occupé de réveiller Lucas et Mathis, âgés de 5 et 9 ans. Ils étaient a présent en train de déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Santana, adossé au meuble de cuisine, était en train de boire son café fumant.

Quinn les rejoignis.

« Où est Maëlle ? Demanda la latine

-Dans sa chambre, elle ne veut pas descendre, elle parle encore avec Sarah au téléphone.

-MAËLLE ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE PRENDRE TON PETIT DEJEUNER SINON TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI ! Hurla Santana »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maëlle descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle prit place a table, se servit des céréales et mangea en silence avant de se prendre un bout de chocolat fondant sur ton T-shirt, de la part de son plus jeune frère.

« LUCAS ! » cria-elle avant de se lever et de courir a la suite de son frère.

« JE VAIS TE TUER » répétait Maëlle.

Quinn alla les chercher avant qu'un massacre ne se produise. Ils étaient dans le salon, Maëlle ne l'avait toujours pas attrapé. Heureusement. Quand Lucas passa juste devant Quinn, elle l'arrêta en lui prenant l'oreille.

« On ne jette pas de la nourriture sur les gens jeune homme, quant à toi, tu n'as pas a lui courir après, c'est notre rôle de le punir ! Pas le tient !

-Mais il a taché mon T-shirt tout propre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre du coup !

-Un sac poubelle, ça t'ira mieux que la plupart de tes habits, lança Lucas.

Quinn tira alors un peu plus son oreille tandis qu'elle retenait Maëlle de tuer son petit frère.

« Maintenant, dit-elle calmement, vous allez tous les deux retourner dans la cuisine, vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner tranquillement, ensuite Maëlle tu iras changer de T-shirt. »

Les deux retournèrent dans la cuisine, non sans s'envoyer des regards noirs, et finirent leur petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, Maëlle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis que Lucas et Mathis allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Quinn et Santana s'installèrent quelques secondes sur le canapé, avec leur café pour se détendre un peu, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre :

« MAMAAAAAN ! »

C'était Mathis.

« Laisse, j'y vais, prépare toi ! » dit Santana avant de monter à l'étage voir son fils. Il était blond, il ressemblait vraiment a Quinn, mais il avait le caractère de Santana (malheureusement pour sa femme) quant à Lucas et Maëlle, c'était Santana qui les avait portés, ils avaient tous les deux la peau mâte de leur mère biologique et Maëlle avait un caractère bien à elle, et Lucas, même si son passe temps favori était d'embêter sa grande sœur, il était assez obéissant.

La latina entra dans la chambre de Mathis et vit toutes ses affaires de classes étalés sur le sol de sa chambre avec lui au milieu.

« Mathis ! Je t'avais dit de préparer tes affaires ! En plus tu es encore en pyjama ! Allez dépêche toi ! T'as plus beaucoup de temps avant que maman Q. t'emmène à l'école !

-Mais...Je trouve plus ma trousse.

-Dios Mios...souffla Santana, bon, quand est-ce que tu l'as utilisé pour la dernière fois ?

-Hier je crois, ou alors c'était la semaine dernière...Ou

-Bon, d'accord j'ai compris, t'as regardé sous ton lit ?

-Oui, j'ai fouillé toute ma chambre.

-Ok, alors je vais chercher trousse et en attendant tu me range tes affaires dans ton sac ! »

Mathis acquiesça et se mit tout de suite au travail pendant que Santana commença à passer la maison au peigne fin, à la recherche de la trousse portée disparue.

Quinn, elle, habilla Lucas et descendit son sac dans l'entrée et essaya d'arracher sa fille de son téléphone pour qu'elle commence à se tenir prête.

Il était a présent 7h50, Santana trouva finalement la trousse de Mathis dans la salle de bains, elle n'essaya même pas de savoir comment elle était arrivée à cet endroit, car elle allait être en retard, elle la donna a son fils qui maintenant était fin prêt. Quant à Lucas, il devait encore se brosser les dents, et, comme à chaque fois il fit un caprice car le dentifrice a la menthe lui piquait la bouche, il tapait partout, renversait les affaires de bains disposées sur l'étagère, et comme chaque fois, Santana se promis d'aller acheter du dentifrice a la fraise pour qu'elle n'ai pas a revivre ça tous les matins. Après un long combat, il eu finit de se brosser les dents et descendit rejoindre Quinn et Mathis dans l'entrée.

Tout le monde était prêt a partir, Santana avait préparé quelque chose pour la réunion qu'elle avait dans une heure, Quinn était prête a voir ses nouveaux élèves, Lucas était devant la porte, avec son nouveaux cartable pour sa rentrée en CP, Mathis allait cette année en CM1 et n'était pas spécialement excité à l'idée de reprendre l'école. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne à l'appel, Maëlle.

« MAËLLE ! VIENT ON PART ! Cria Santana »

Elle descendit les escaliers a toute vitesse, mais Quinn remarqua quelque chose.

« Maëlle, enlève ton manteau s'il te plaît. Demanda-elle. »

Maëlle souffla et l'enleva, elle portait un T-shirt qui lui arrivait au nombril avec un jean taille basse. Quinn fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna :

« Tu vas toute suite aller te changer, je veux un truc qui ne montre ni ton ventre, ni ton soutient gorge compris ? »

Elle remonta et redescendit quelque minutes plus tard, en faisant la tête, mais en portant une tenue adapté pour le collège.

Santana ouvrit la porte de la maison, laissa sortir ses enfants et sa femme, avant de la refermer derrière elle.

La petite famille s'avança dans l'allée, puis se sépara, Santana et Maëlle d'un côté et Quinn et les garçons de l'autre. Elles prirent chacune une voiture mais avant les deux femmes se donnèrent un baiser du bout des lèvres :

« Passe une bonne journée, lui souffla Santana

-A ce soir. Lui répondit sa femme »

Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté, prêtes à affronter une journée de travail. La seule a laquelle pensa Santana sur le chemin fut : « A quand les prochaine vacances ? »

**Fin ! Voilà, un petit OS tout sympathique.**

**Alors je vous dis à la prochaine, bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentrent cette semaine :* **

**Bisous bisous ! **

**J'attends vos reviews :)**

**Jo'**


End file.
